1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying parts one at a time to a working station in a working machine, such as a button assembling and setting machine.
2. Prior Art
There are known various parts supplying apparatus incorporated into an automatic button assembling and setting machine, for supplying button elements or parts one at a time to a working station in the machine. Such known apparatus generally comprise an inclined chute having a guide track in and along which the button parts fed from a parts feeder slide downwardly therealong one at a time, and a loading unit having a substantially horizontal guide groove communicating with the discharge end of the guide track, the guide groove having an open end disposed adjacent to the working station. The loading unit includes a reciprocably movable pusher for feeding the button which has fallen into the guide groove, in and along the latter through the open end to the working station. With this arrangement, in the course of gravity delivery, the button part is likely to stop at the junction between the inclined guide track and the horizontal guide groove. Thus, an accurate positioning of the button part with respect to the working station is difficult to achieve.